Farther Away
by Invader Gaz of all things Doomeh
Summary: While controlling Gaz, Dib orders her to murder Zim, but will she commit the murder of the one she loves? [Evanescence songfic][ZAGRish][oneshot] Rated M for angstyness.


**This is just a small thing, I will continue A Revelation of Good and Evil again tommrow.**

**Evanescence's songFarther Awayand Invader Zim are not mine**

* * *

**Farther Away**

**By Gaz**

She walked down the dark hallways of the house. Barely any light was on, and her patience was growing thin.

_**I took their smiles and I made them mine**_

_**I sold my soul just to hide the light.**_

She regreted ever believing him. He used her, and he wanted her to murder someone she loved dearly. She wished she never saved him. It was all a joke, a plot, a prank against her will.

"Ready?" a cold voice asked her, sending a chill down her spine.

She signal sent to her brain made her react, almost immeadatly.

"Yes."

_**But now I see what I really am;**_

_**Atheif, a whore, and a lier.**_

Her voice was fake. Hewas manipulatingher, controling her every thought. She couldn't do anything he didn't want her to do. She wished she could end it all, killing herself would be the answer. Though, she couldn't.He wouldn't permit it.

"Go, kill Zim," he whispered in her ear, slipping a gun in her hand.A beep in her brain signaled her to go. She turned and left the house which she lived in all her life. Knowing, since she would never forgive herself, she would never return.

_**I run to you, and runaway from this Hell.**_

_**Call out your name, giving up giving in.**_

_**I see you there, still you are, farther away.**_

What had made him like this? He always hated the Irken, but to go this far? He had changed. She felt a tear slip down her cheek into the puddles of rain before her. As she neared the Coul de sac, she checked the chamber of the gun. One silver bullet was lodged in there. Just one...He most likely thought she would get the job done with one. She turned it so when she fired, it would hit whatever it touched.

The lawn gnomes turned to her, but did not fire. She wished they did, so she did not have to commit this horrible act of which the man she once called "brother" wanted her to do.

Sure, she treaded him like shit, but she still loved him. He was her brother, the only real family she still had after their mother died, and their fathercared more about his studies thanthem.She hated him. "Damn you Dib," she muttered as she knocked on the door.

_**I'm numb to you,**_

_**numb and deaf and blind.**_

_**You give me all but the reason why.**_

"Who is it?" his voice replied. She frowned and another tear dripped down her cheek.

"Gaz," she answered.

The door opened. "Hey," she said, hiding the gun behind her back.

"Wanna come in, it's raining?"

She nodded, "sure."

_**I reach but I feel only air at night.**_

_**Not you, not love, just nothing.**_

She sat down on the couch, gazing at the gun every so often.

"I'm glad you came. You really should consider moving in with me, and get away from the Dib beast," Zim spoke, pacing the living room of his base.

_Please, kill me now, I'd rather die than do this, _she pleaded in her mind, more tears rushing down her cheek.

"What'swrong?" he asked, walking to her.

"GO! RUN! NOW!" she screamed, standing up and pulling out the gun, pointed at Zim's head.

"Gaz...? What are you...?" he questioned.

"Dib...he..."she struggled to tell him, fighting against Dib's will.

_**I run to you, and runaway from this Hell.**_

_**Call out your name, giving up giving in.**_

_**I see you there, still you are, farther away.**_

"Please! Run! I can't...kill...you..." she whimpered, her finger resting on the trigger.

Zim gaped at her, "you...wouldn't kill me."

"He...wants me to...I'm not strong...like you..." she said, about to pull it, ending his life forever.

_**Try to forget you,**_

**_but without you I feel nothing._**

"You are strong," he said, walking to her.

**_Don't leave me here, by myself,_**

**_I can't breathe._**

"Please don't ever forgive me...I will...I love you, I always will."

Finally winning the battle between her brother's manipulation, she raised the gun to her head, struggling. She pulled the trigger.

All went black.

_**I run to you, and runaway from this Hell.**_

_**Call out your name, giving up giving in.**_

_**I see you there, still you are, farther away.**_

_**I run to you, and runaway from this Hell.**_

_**Call out your name, giving up giving in.**_

_**I see you there, still you are, farther away.**_

**_Farther away,_**

**_farther away,_**

**_farther away..._**

* * *

**Good, bad? It's my first songfic, and if you don't understand the story, that's okay.**

**-Gaz**


End file.
